


Flirt or Fight?

by alycatt2015



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: You and Bucky always had your differences, but will a little tiff expose your true feelings?This was for @maarrvveell's challenge on tumblr!#roz'schallenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Flirt or Fight?

The day had just begun and you two were already at each other’s throats. The training room was filled with rude comments about each-others fighting styles resulting in a sparring contest between the two of you. Both you and Bucky circled around each-other like dogs trying to catch a rabbit.  
“Are you ever going to attack Y/N?” Bucky huffed as he slowly moved around you. You smirked at him, fists bobbing. “And why are you acting like Rocky right now? This ain’t a movie doll.” Bucky mimicked the bobbing of your fists and how you lightly bounced on your toes. “This is harder to do than a full-on ground stance.”  
“Well take it as an advantage that I don’t have a heavy ass metal arm weighing me down, sorry it makes me faster than you.” Bucky rolled his eyes, distracted.  
You took your opportunity and lunged as Bucky was preoccupied. You threw a round house towards Buckys middle. Catching it, Bucky flicked it away with his wrist and came at your ribs with a side fist. Twirling around the man as he aimed for your middle, you wrapped your forearm around his head, grabbing the top of his head with your other hand and wrapping your legs around his waist. “Give up yet baby?” Bucky looked up to your eyes and smirked as he rolled to the ground to get you off.  
Getting back up Bucky laughed, “Not even close darling… Are you flirting with me or starting a fight?” Bucky came at you first this time throwing punches and kicks that you blocked with precision.  
Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. “Oh please like I would ever try and flirt with you. It was a joke.” Bucky smirked and tackled you to the ground, holding your limbs down with hardly any effort. “Let go of me Bucky!” You huffed and squirmed, trying to escape his grasp.  
“Oh really? So every time you waltz by in the common room, swaying your hips in front of me isn’t your way of flirting?” You turn your head away from his gaze. “Or when you stare at me when I work out? Like you think I can’t fucking see you? Be real, Y/N.” Lowering his head down closer to yours his hair blocked the view from unwanted on-lookers as he brushed his lips across your cheek. “Face it… I know you like me… Because I definitely like you.”  
That caught your attention. Turning your head back to face him, he backed up a little letting you look at the small blush that formed on his cheeks. Your lips quirked up slightly at his confession. “Oh really? You? Big bad James Buchanan Barnes likes little old me from nowhere?” You moved out of his lose grip to twist him around, so you were on top of him. “How sweet.” Your lips were centimeters away from his, letting his breath tickle you. James huffed and finally put his hand on your hips.  
“Fuck it.” Buckys lips collided with yours, a moan slipping out of your lips as your hands ran up his back. His hips lowered slowly letting you feel his slowly growing arousal.  
“Do you really think that the floor of the training room is the best place to start this?” You smirked and pulled away wrapping your arms around his neck. “Don’t you think you should at least take me out on a date before you get into my pants?”  
Falling onto his side lying next to you, running his hand through your hair, Bucky hummed and smiled. “Hmm, well… How about tonight? You, me, dinner? Sound good?” Twirling his finger around a lock of hair, he kissed your forehead. “I do want to do this right.”  
“Well what if I say no?” You nuzzled his neck.  
“Well I guess I’ll have to try again.” He kissed you. “And again,” another kiss, “Again,” kiss. “And again…” All of his pecks made you laugh as you kissed him back lightly every time.  
“I guess its too bad that I’m saying yes now…” You both laughed.  
“Good that just means I can give you kisses in public instead of a gym floor.” A more passionate kiss delivered to your now swollen lips made you push him away softly.  
“You sure about this Barnes?” He smiled and nodded; eyes trained on yours.  
“Never been surer about anything.” You kissed him one last time and popped off the sparring mat, you threw your hands on your hips.  
“Alright Barnes, I’ve got stuff to do. See you tomorrow?” Bucky smirked and sat up on his forearms.  
“Pick you up at 6?” You blew a kiss at him as you walked out.  
“See you then!” Bucky threw his head back on the mat, blowing out a deep breath.  
“God, that woman will be the death of me.”


End file.
